Blood Episode 33: The Power of Believing
by 1942
Summary: Six months after the destruction of the Red Shield headquarters and the death of Riku, an injured Kai wakes up in the London Bridge Hospital after being impaled by Karl, but is off the team because of his injuries. When Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel left the hospital to go to Glay's farmhouse to regroup, Van Argiano lies to the hospital that Kai caught a flesh-eating virus.


Blood+ Episode 33: The Power Of Believing

Episode 33

"The Power Of Believing"

In an alternate flashback of Saya's second fight with Karl, the smoke from Lewis' portable rocket launcher reveals Diva, in her white top and blue scarf with blue rose navy-blue shorts and shoes, and a transformed Karl, alive and well, with Diva on the right and a transformed Karl on the right, after a vain attempt to blow them up, which did nothing to the two villains, with a transformed Karl groaning furiously as the screen zooms in on him and a grinning Diva, but all it did was damage a small portion of the Red Shield Headquarter's lower level warehouse. "Hurry! Leave now!" David, who is wearing a communication headset on his left ear, ordered as he shoots an offscreen Diva and transformed Karl twice with a SPAS-12, which also did nothing. Then the scene cuts to Saya and Riku lifting up a mildly injured Kai. "Kai, come on!" Riku grunted as he and Saya walks away slowly to get to the helipad, but a transformed Karl expands his wings and flies towards the Miyagusuku siblings while roaring, then the screen zooms in on him grabbing Kai by the neck with his razor-sharp teeth, causing blood to spew from the mildly injured teen, making him wail in agonizing pain.

But then Kai, who now has a slightly larger muscle stature, in the London Bridge Hospital at 2:00 PM, the hospital's visiting hour over until 5:00 PM, wakes up and realizes it was just a nightmare, he was actually in nothing but his underwear, wearing a forehead bandage around his head, having a bandage patch on his left cheek, gauze bandages all around the wounds on his chest, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into his cannula on his left arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of his chest checking his heart beat, a respirator mask on his nose and mouth giving him oxygen, then he takes off his respirator mask to pant for air. "Hey! Hey! Hey! It's okay!" Saya, who know has slightly longer hair, wearing a purple leather coat, and boots the same color as her usual footwear, said as she calms Kai down by gently grabbing his right shoulder, with Hagi, David, who has his black business coat back on after having it dry cleaned when he treated Kai's wounds with it, Lewis and Joel, in their normal clothes, are also beside him, with Saya and Hagi on the left while David, Lewis and Joel are on the right. "I was dreaming that Phantom guy was attacking me!" Kai grunted weakly as he looks around to see Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel right beside him. "It _WASN'T_ a dream." Hagi replied as he shakes his head. "He put you in here!" David added as all this outraged and confused Kai. "Ugh! How long have I been out?" Kai asked weakly as he puts his right hand on his injured head, then grunts weakly in pain. "You've been out for six months!" Saya answered as she nods. "Apart from eating, drinking, bathroom breaks and bathing, we _NEVER_ left your side for a minute! We would stay up _ALL_ night just to make sure you're okay!" Saya added with a smile, making Kai smile back at her, grateful that she, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel have been watching over him for six months, then realizes that Riku is absent! "Hey, where's Riku?" Kai asked in concern as he looks around and can't find Riku, not knowing he drowned with the Red Shield headquarters after Karl mortally wounded him when shielding David, to which Saya started to weep violently with her head down when her older brother asked where Riku is. "I'm sorry, Kai...But Riku... **HE'S FUCKING DEAD! I TRIED TO SAVE HIM! BUT HE SLIPPED RIGHT BY MY FINGERS AND DROWNED! I'M SO SORRY, KAI!"** Saya cried violently as she drops on her knees, puts her head on Kai's chest and continues to cry, getting tears all over his chest, then he starts to whimpered violently. "It's not your fault, Saya..." Kai whimpered as he rubs the back of Saya's head with his right hand, hardly making Saya any better as she gets up and holds back her tears to stay strong to destroy the Chiropterans for good, then Kai stops his violent whimpering. "You know Kai, I owe you one for saving me from Karl." David said as he smiled at Kai, making Kai smile back at him, but then David's facial expression changed from gratefulness to anger. " **HOWEVER** , it was **STUPID** of you to get in the way like that!"

David corrected himself angrily as he angrily glares at Kai, who glares back at him. "And because of your massive injuries, you're also off the team! Once you fully recover, go back to Japan and wait for us there along with Mao and Okomura!" David finish loudly as this made Kai outraged and furious that he can no longer help Saya slay Chiropterans anymore. "That's fucking bullshit!" Kai snapped as he points at David. "Saya, I can **STILL** help you destroy those bastard Chiropterans once and for all! **I PROMISED YOU THAT WE'LL GO THROUGH THIS ALL TOGETHER!"** Kai screamed with tears of rage in his eyes as Saya shakes her head while shedding tears of shame. "Kai, I'm sorry but David's right. If you keep helping us destroy the Chiropterans in the state you're in at the moment, you'll die easily! I won't let that happened!" Saya replied loudly as she calms down. "Kai, for now, just get some rest." Saya whispered as she rubs Kai's right cheek with her left hand, then kisses him on the head and after that, Saya, Haji, David, Lewis and Joel exit Kai's hospital room and close the door after David turns off the lights with his left hand so Kai can get some proper sleep, the latter of whom goes back to sleep, but wonders if he'll ever help Saya slay the Chiropterans. Outside Kai's hospital bed, in the main lobby, Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel leave out the front door, head to the parking lot and get into David's blackish-purple sedan, where David, in the drivers seat, Lewis, in the right left passenger seat and Saya and Joel sitting in the back passenger seats, drives off to Glay's Farmhouse to regroup, but once our heroes left, a familiar black van with a rotating black radar dish sticking out of it, with a familiar looking figure waiting for Saya and company to leave, it was Van Argiano, Archer, and their van crew, who are in their normal clothes, with Archer driving the van, Van sitting in the van's front passenger seat and their crew in their sitting in their back crew passenger seats! Who by unnotcidely looking at David's blackish-blue leave through the driver's seat window opened, then close it once our heroes were out of sight, and who knows what they'll do! "Zhe coast is clear, let's move." Van whispered as Archer slowly drives him and their crew into the parking lot and park right were our heroes got to and left, and once they parked their van, Van opens the front right car door, closes it and heads into the hospital, with his left hand in his pant's left side back touching a lime sour ball hard candy that is wrapped in a pale light green candy wrapper. Once Van entered the hospital, he walks over to the receptionist, who is a slightly obese British lady wearing the hospital's nurse uniform to lie to her that he is a close friend of Kai and that he wants to see him for some reason. "I am a close friend of Kai Miyagusuku. I was told zhat he's here, can I see him please?" Van lied as he pulls out his lime sour ball hard candy that is wrapped in a pale light green candy wrapper, plays with it a bit until taking it out of its wrapper with both hands and puts it in his mouth with his left hand, chewing it in delight, then puts the wrapper in his right side packet with his right hand. "I'm sorry, sir, but the next the visiting hours will be from five to nine, if you wanna wait, go to the waiting room and wait three hours." The Slightly Obese British Nurse Wearing The Hospital's Nurse Uniform replied as this made Van disappointed. "Oh...Okay, sorry for wasting your time." Van apologized dishonestly as he eats and swallows the lime sour ball hard candy in his mouth, but when he was about to leave the hospital, Archer bursts into the hospital to lie to everyone that Kai has caught a flesh-eating virus. **"M. ARGIANO, I HAVE VERY BAD NEWS! KAI MIYAGUSUKU HAS CAUGHT A FLESH-EATING VIRUS!"** Archer lied loudly as this fakely shocked Van and foolishly shocked everyone in the hospital. **"OH MY GOD, ARCHER! ZHAT IS HORRIBLE! WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM TO ZHE CINQ FLECHES LONDON LABORATORY BEFORE HE IS REDUCED TO A MERE SKELETON!"** Van lied loudly as two men in yellow Cinq Flèches protective suits burst in with a stretcher to transport Kai to the Cinq Flèches London Laboratory. When the Two Men In Yellow Cinq Flèches Protective Suits were right outside Kai's hospital room, they burst the door open, waking up and startling Kai. "Kai Miyagusuku, you have caught a flesh-eating virus! So we are transferring you to the Cinq Flèches London Laboratory to get proper treatment!" The First Man In A Yellow Cinq Flèches Protective Suit informed loudly as this outraged and confused Kai beyond belief. **"FLESH-EATING WHAT!?"** Kai asked loudly in outrage and confusion as the Two Men In Yellow Cinq Flèches Protective Suits forcefully pull Kai out of his hospital bed and onto the stretcher, making him growl in severe pain while they take the pole's blood bag's chord dripping into his cannula on his left arm off of his left arm and cover it with five layers of gauze bandages and bursts out of his hospital room and the hospital's main lobby right back outside, to which Kai was resisting. **"YOU FUCKING WACKOS! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING INSANE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!? I DON'T HAVE A FLESH-EATING VI-!"** Kai was about to finish screaming furiously while resisting even more until Van pulls out a white towel dry-covered in chloroform from under his business coat with his right hand and puts it over Kai's mouth, sedating him until he is taken to the Cinq Flèches Main Laboratory, all while he is loaded into a Cinq Flèches ambulance, with Van standing beside him before it drives off. "Rest, Kai...Zhe answers will come soon." Van assured dishonestly with a lying grin in an echoey voice as he mockingly rubs Kai's right cheek with his left hand.

Later that night, at Glay's Farmhouse, after Mao and Akihiro left months ago, as the screen moves down in a slow wiggly fashion, Nahabi and Javier, in their pajamas, with Monique, in her normal clothes, are behind them while her younger siblings hold their privates after getting up from bed to use the bathroom downstairs to pee. "I gotta pee so bad! Oh...Ooh I'm gonna burst!" Nahabi screamed as he holds his privates while walking down the stairs. "Me too! Me too!" Javier replied loudly as she holds her privates while walking down the stairs. "Hold it, both of you and run to the bathroom!" Monique said as he walks down the stairs with a desperate Nahabi and Javier to the bathroom. In the living room, Glay, in his normal clothes, is putting together the thread for a fishing hook, then hears the desperate screams Nahabi and Javier. "Oh! I gotta!" Nahabi screamed offscreen. "Hurry now!" Monniue replied offscreen. "Pee so bad!" Nahabi screamed louder offscreen as this made Glay playfully chuckle, then goes back to what he was doing. Right outside the farmhouse, Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel, in David's blackish-purple sedan, with its headlights on, is driving them to park in the barn and come inside the farmhouse to regroup as the screen moves to the left to show them coming. Back inside the farmhouse, in the bathroom, Nahabi, with only the back of his body being shown, is brushing his teeth with the sink on while Monique is helping Javier put her pants back together after the latter used the bathroom, then Monique is cheerful to hear that our remaning heroes have returned while giggling cutely. Back outside, at the barn, where they already parked it in there, Saya, Haji, David, Lewis and Joel have discussed offscreen that a terrorist bomb has been planted deep in London's sewers. "A terrorist bomb, huh? You think they could come up with a better cover, something a bit more ordinary that the police could handle." Lewis said as he closes the left door of the barn with his right hand after parking their car there, then he, Saya, Hagi, David and Joel head to the farmhouse's front door to regroup. Once Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel went into the farmhouse via Lewis opening the front door's exterior nob with his right hand, they are ready to regroup, only to be welcomed by Glay's happily barking dog! "Hehahe! Good doggie!" Saya giggled as she pets the side of Glay's dog's neck while the latter puts his front paws on Saya's upper legs. "You're home!" Monique said offscreen. "Monique." Saya replied offscreen as Monique has her hands behind her back while smiling, then Nahabi and Javier pop out from behind Monique to welcome back our heroes! "Haha! Welcome back!" Nahabi and Javier cheered at the exact same time, with Nahabi on the left and Javier on the right. "Why are you two guys still up at this hour?" Saya asked playfully as she minorly raises her arms. "Eha! Both Nahabi and Javier had to go to the bathroom!" Monique answered happily as she turns her head and looks at Saya, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel. "Good to see you, Saya!" Nahabi said as Saya walks over and crouches down to Nahabi's level. "You too, Nahabi!" Saya replied as she rubs Nahabi's head. "Welcome back, Lewis!" Javier cheered as she rushes over to Lewis and hugs him, with only back of her upper body is shown. "Ohoho! There, little girl!" Lewis replied as he hugs Javier back via gently holding the sides of her head. "I'm gonna go take a shower, now you two get to bed, okay?" Saya finished as she heads to the bathroom to take a shower, with Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel heading inside to call it a night. About an hour later, Glay is still putting together the thread for a fishing hook. "Goodnight, Saya!" Monique finished offscreen. "Glad you're home!" Javier finished offscreen as the screen shows only the back of Glay's upper body. "Goodnight!" Nahabi finished offscreen as the scene cuts to the screen moving to the left to show Saya, who is in her normal clothes after finishing her shower several minutes ago, Hagi, David, Lewis and Joel entering the living room's door nob with her right hand, then they sit down in the living room's second couch, . "Night, guys!" Saya finished as she looks at an offscreen Monique, Nahabi and Javier going back upstairs to bed, all while our heroes walk over to Glay. "You're _REALLY_ good with those kids! They just think the world of you." Glay said as he continues putting together the thread for a fishing hook, then briefly stops tear hear Saya reply. "It's probably because _I'M_ still a kid!" Saya replied offscreen as Glay smiles at her. "Hmhmhm! I doubt it, cause that's not something a kid would say!" Glay replied. "David, my offer still stands for you to stay here and work with me, kay?" Glay said as a close up of his face is seen. "I'm a Red Shield agent, **NOT** a farmer! Besides, I know absolutely **NOTHING** about sheep!" David replied seriously. "But Monique seems to totally dig you too!" Lewis joked as he puts his left forearm on David's right shoulder, much to the latter's slight anger while angrily squinting at him and blushing until the scene cuts to Glay attaching a fishing hook to its thread once cutting it of the machine with a dagger in his right hand. "Glay, I've always been an extremely focused man with a strong and body and despite the Red Shield physically gone, my spirit will **NEVER** be broken and my will to go one will **NEVER** vanish and there's _NOTHING_ you or even I can do to change that!" David finished as the scene cuts to Glay's right hand putting the fishing hook and its thread on the table.

The next morning, in the kitchen, Joel brings the team a pale tan box of special bullets, which includes a red exploding type called the Igniter after getting it from Hagi's cello case. "I had this made exactly as you requested." Joel said as only his right hand is seen opening the box of special bullets, containing twenty seven green pullets and only five red bullets. "The red bullets are called Igniters." Joel said offscreen as Saya, Hagi, David and Lewis look suspicious at first. "They detect residual warheads within the impact area and then they dentaite." Joel informed as he pulls out the tenth Igniter bullet with his right hand, then the scene cuts to the screen to only show Joel's right hand putting the Igniter bullet on the kitchen table until David's right hand is seen picking it up. Then David looks carefully at it, accepting it as a weapon to help Saya kill the Chiropterans. "Are you serious about trying to use these things to attack and kill the Chiropterans?" Joel asked as David takes the box of special bullets with his left hand and puts its tenth Igniter bullet back into the box with his right hand. "Yeah, now that Kai is out of the picture, its up to the five of us to end this battle." David replied as he passes the box of special bullets to Hagi with his right hand, to which the latter takes it with his left hand and puts it into his cello case, then closes it, with Joel seeing him doing it. "Hey, chief. Any news about Julia?" Lewis asked as he looks at an offscreen Joel, worried that something might've happened to Julia ever since she decided to work for Aston. "As far as Julia Sliverstein's concerned, all I've heard is that she went to the U.S. with Collins. I take full responsibility for that matter, I should've figured it out." Joel answered in guilt. "Guess the research on the D-Base was too huge a deal for Collins to keep quiet but Juliet surprised me." Lewis replied sadly as he rubs his head with his left hand.

At the Cinq Flèches United States Laboratory, four of thirty four built-in, high-tech machine guns with red laser sighting are targeting a human patient infected with the Chiroptera disease as he growls, then the scene cuts to the other seventeen built-in, high-tech machine guns with red laser sighting, making the Chiroptera Infected Patient roar angrily. Then the screen fades to the Chiroptera Infected Patient on the screen of a security camera. "What's that monster?" A British man asked offscreen as the Chiroptera Infected Patient stopped roaring. "A patient infected with the Chiroptera disease. He was captured in our country." A female voice answered offscreen as the screen zooms out of the security camera screen showing the Chiroptera Infected Patient. "His condition has steadily progressed to the final stage, transforming him into the creature you see now." The African-American lady with a Texan accent now known as Bread, who looks like Bread in the real Blood+, said as the British Official, who looks like the British Official in the real Blood+, next to her on the right and Grant, who looks like Grant in the real Blood+, next to the the British Official on the right, are observing the Chiroptera Infected Patient from an observation deck above the arena. All three villains are seated in dark blue leather chairs."You're saying that monster actually used to be human?" The British Official asked. "The key phrase here is _use to be."_ Grant replied. "There's no recovery for a state like that." Grant added offscreen as the as the screen zooms in on the Chiroptera Infected Patient. Back down in the arena, the Chiroptera Infected Patient turns his head around sees the Cinq Flèches' three Corpse Corps, who looks like Corpse Corps in the real Blood+, with their swords in their right hands, prompting the Chiroptera Infected Patient to turn around and prepares to fight while growling and closing his left eye halfway in anger. Back up in the observation deck, next James, who is now wearing a black suit with a single breasted jacket, navy blue tie, gray socks and dark blue shoes, is about to order the Corpse Corps to attack and kill the Chiroptera Infected Patient through a communication headset on his right ear, and sitting in a dark blue leather chair as well, with a British Officer, who looks like the first British officer from the real Blood+, next to him on the left. **"SUPPRESSION!"**

James ordered as he speaks through his headset's microphone while holding it with his right hand, then the scene cuts back down to the arena to show the screen moving up to show one of the Corpse Corps. When the Chiroptera Infected Patient tried to pounce the Corpse Corps while roaring, the Corpse Corps disappeared to into a light blue streak behind him, then corner him in a triangular position in light blue streaks and different cutscenes, with the Chiroptera Infected Patient knowing he's screwed. **"TERMINATION!"** James ordered as he speaks through his headset's microphone while holding it with his right hand, then the scene cuts back down to the arena, where the Corpse Corps leap in the air in light blue streaks, with the screen zooming out of the Chiroptera Infected Patient looking up while growling. Then the Corpse Corps, as light blue streaks, zig-zag across the arena to confuse the Chiroptera Infected Patient until the first two land on their feet in light bue streaks swiftly land on their feet and simultaneously dash at the Chiroptera Infected Patient in different cutscenes until they cut both his arms off with their swords, causing blood to spew from where he was maimed while roaring in agonizing pain. After the Chiroptera Infected Patient was successfully maimed, the first of the three Corpse Corps impales him in the right side of his back in a blue streak, with the second Corpse Corps impaling him in the left side of his back, causing blood to spew from where he was impaled while roaring in greater agonizing pain as he tries to break free, but to no avail. Then the third Corpse Corps reappears in light blue streaks right in front of the Chiroptera Infected Patient to deliver the final blow...Cutting his head off with his sword! Killing him, as well as his severed head bouncing on the floor and blood spewing from where his head was cut off after roaring in pure pain until finally falling onto the floor back-first, with the Corpse Corps leaping away from their target in light blue streaks in a triangular position once they knew their target was terminated and the scene cutting to the first Corpse Corps looking up at the offscreen villains in the observation deck above. Then the scene cuts to the First British Officer gasping in a growling manner while speechless. "Completion!" James finished as the screen moves southwest to show him speaking through his headset's microphone while holding it with his right hand. Back next to James and the British Officer, Bread, Grant and the British Official impressed that the Corps Corps will be of good use to them. "A **VERY** successful drill!" Grant said as he grins. "Hmm, complete destruction?" The British Official asked as he scratches his chin with his right hand in minor doubt. "Using only three soldiers and without heavy firearms." The British Official said offscreen as the security camera shows one of the Corpse Corp standing still. "If zhe ones that appeared in London is zhe same type of mouse or perhaps I should say monster, zhe Corpse Corps should have no problem at all taking care of it."

Van said as he walks over to James and the British Officer after dropping off Kai in the Cinq Flèches London Laboratory while turning his head at the First British Officer with an optimistic grin. "Did you say Corpse Corps? An army of dead bodies?" The First British Officer asked in confusion as he turns his head back at Van. "It's a term for tactical special forces." Van answered as he heads closer to the observation deck's window while putting his right hand on his right hip. "When you look at zhem, you zhink zhey're human, but zhey are actually biological robots created by zhe latest genetic engineering. Someone jut gives zhem zhat nickname." Van said offscreen as the screen moves up to show one of the Corpse Corps standing stil."As we all know, zhe Americans are particularly interested in minimizing risk to the lives of their soldiers, so they _LOVE_ zhis sort of zhing." Van said as he arrogantly closes his eyes while the observation deck's window shows all three Corpse Corps surrounding the dead and beheaded Chiroptera Disease Patient, with blood spilling from where he was beheaded, then Bread clears her throat offscreen to get Van's attention, which worked, wiping Van's optimistic grin off his face while turning his head at her, as well as opening his eyes. "It may or may not come as a surprise to you, but this defiently not the first of case of humans morphing into monsters reported in the U.S." Bread replied as he looks at an offscreen Van. "However, the number of incidents have been relativity small, so we've managed to deal with them as they occurred _OUTSIDE_ the knowledge of the general public." Bread said offscreen as the security camera shows the Chiroptera Disease Patient severed head spilling blood.

At the streets of London in nighttime, the screen moves down to show two male London police officers wearing London police officer uniforms, who have their hands behind their backs, with a police car and truck behind them, which siren, are keeping numerous reporters, including a man with wavy, short brown hair wearing a blue green sweater, blue pants, white socks and blackish-blue shoes, a man with short brown hair wearing a grayish-blue jacket, grayish-blue pants, white socks and bluish-gray shoes, a man with short, curly brown hair wearing a brown sweater, dark blue pants, white socks and blackish-green shoes, a Hispanic man with curly black hair wearing a tan shirt, an opened greenish-brown trench coat, black pants, green socks and brown shoes, a minorly bulky man with curly, dark brown hair wearing reading glasses, an opened blue business coat over a white business suit, a yellow business tie, blue pants, black socks and dark brown shoes, a young Asian businesswoman with long, wavy black hair wearing a tan business coat over a red business shirt, a red skirt and black high heels covering her bare feet and a young businessman with medium, wavy brown hair wearing a blue business coat over a white business shirt, a pale mahogany business tie, gray socks and light black shoes, away from a Chiroptera Disease murder crime scene with the help of several barricade tapes. "But in the past several months, the occurrence rate has increased to a level of much greater concern to us all." Bread said offscreen as the disappointed reporters watch what's happening. "In London, people have attributed to serial killings, bio-terrorism, even undiscovered, contagious diseases." Van finished offscreen as Mao, who is now six months pregnant with a large tummy and her hands behind her back, and Akihiro, are also disappointed that the London police won't let them examine the scene of the Chiroptera Disease murder crime scene, but when Akihiro pulled out a box of cigarettes from his vest's front left pocket with his left hand and puts one of them in his mouth to smoke a little with a smug smirk, Mao takes it from him with her left hand, for not only smoking in front of her, but for him smoking in front of a pregnant woman known as Mao Jahana, much to his anger.

Back at the Cinq Flèches United States Laboratory, after careful consideration, the British Official, with his eyes closed, has decided to have Van and James send the Corpse Corps to England to fight off the Chiroptera Disease before it spreads any further. "Very well, sir." The British Official said as he opens his eyes. "The prime minister has just granted me full authority over this matter's resolution." The British Official said as he turns his head and looks at Van, who is offscreen. "So on behalf of the prime minister, I officially request that you send your tactical special forces to our country." The British Official finished offscreen as a smirking Van puts a piece of dark pink hard candy into his mouth with his right hand and chews it while looking at the British Official, then happily watches an offscreen James leave the room via opening the door and closing it once he left. "In the spirit of international cooperation, we will gladly honor your request!" Grant said happily as only his right hand is seen shaking the British Official's right hand. "Thank you very much, secretary!" The British Official said as the screen shows Grant and the British Official exchanging smiles while finishing shaking hands, with Van happily looking at the two men. Observing the deal are the second and third British Officers, who look like the second British Official and third British Officer from the real Blood+, as well as Julia and Aston, with only the back of the fours' bodies being shown, all while Aston has his left hand on his left hip whereas Julia is sitting on her dark blue polyester office chair, with four security panels showing two of the Corpse Corps standing still in front of her. Aston then gently but deviously puts his right hand on Julia's left shoulder, the latter of whom looks at him. "So we're no longer dependent on Saya who turned out to be an unstable weapon anyway." Aston said as he deviously glares down at Julia. "Wouldn't you agree?" Aston asked only his right hand is seen on a reluctant Julia's left shoulder.

Back at the the streets of London in nighttime, though now it's really foggy and supposedly vacant, the screen moves to the left to show the foggy and vacant streets until the scene cuts to a barrel-chested male London police officer with short, formal black hair wearing a London police officer uniform, whimpering after a Chiropteran kills his comrade, a male London police officer with gelled-back light brown hair, with the screen moving up to show the Chiropteran growling at him while his eyes glow yellow. "H-Hu-He-Help me!" The Barrel-Chested Male London Police Officer With Short, Formal Black Hair Wearing A London Police Officer Uniform muttered in fear as he shields himself with his arms, only for the Chiropteran to close in on him while growling more. But just when the Chiropteran was about to go in for the kill, he is shot once in his right shoulder and shot twice in the chest by bullets from a familiar Smith & Wesson Model 500 handgun and when the Chiropteran, who snarls in minor pain after holes were made on his right shoulder and chest from where he was shot, turned around, it was David! Holding his Smith & Wesson Model 500 with both hands. With the screen moving to the left to show his battle-ready face afterwards. With Hagi besides him on the right! Once the Chiropteran was ready to face David while growling, the latter shoots him in the chest five times in the chest, with the Chiropteran growling in minor pain while the first two shots were offscreen along with the fifth shot. David then pulls out an Igniter bullet from his left side pocket with his left hand and puts it into his Smith & Wesson Model 500's revolver, with the screen showing only his left hand putting the Igniter bullet into his handgun's revolver afterwards, then the scene cuts to the Chiropteran roaring angrily with his head up while saliva comes out of his tongue. Once David opened fire in slow-motion, the Igniter bullet penetrates through the Chiropteran's abdomen while the screen zooms in on him. When the Igniter bullet was inside the Chiropteran's body, eight glowing white holds emerge from him while making bomb activation sound effects, his entire abdomen explodes as his blood and internal organs go splat all over the place, as well as knocking him to the ground back-first after Haji threw one of his daggers at his forehead while spewing blood, making him roar in minor pain, with the Barrel-Chested Male London Police Officer With Short, Formal Black Hair Wearing A London Police Officer Uniform still shielding himself with his arms, but Saya and Lewis help him get up. "Run! Quick!" Lewis shouted. "Okay!" The Barrel-Chested Male London Police Officer With Short, Formal Black Hair Wearing A London Police Officer Uniform replied as he runs for his life, with only the back of his body being shown. Remembering that he only carried one Igniter bullet with him, David reloads his Smith & Wesson Model 500 handgun with normal bullets, giving the Chiropteran the opportunity to heal his wounds. Upon seeing this, Saya and Lewis rush over the Chiropteran to kill it, but when Saya was about to use her blood on her katana and before Lewis was about to fire his Franchi SPAS-12, they turn their heads around once they heard the desperate screams of the Barrel-Chested Male London Police Officer With Short, Formal Black Hair Wearing A London Police Officer Uniform, who falls to the ground side-first and dies, with another Chiropteran emerging from the fog and shadows as he squishes his victim's head, causing blood to spat all over the ground, then the monster roars! Then David runs towards the second Chiropteran to shoot it while aiming his Smith & Wesson Model 500 at him, but before he can even pull the trigger, the first Chiropteran gets up after healing from David's Igniter bullet attack while groaning angrily. **"DAVID!"**

Lewis called as David notices the first Chiopteran behind him, to which he turns around shoots him six times in the upper chest, with the Chiropteran growling in minor pain as blood spews from where he was shot in the upper chest while the first two shots were offscreen. Lewis then shoots the first Chiropteran twice in the chest with his Franchi SPAS-12, with the first Chiropteran growling in minor pain as blood spews from where he was shot in the chest, only for two more Chiropterans to show up! With the fourth Chiropteran roaring with his head in the air along with the second Chiropteran, outraging our heroes, who are still in their fighting postures. "Huh!? There's three!" David asked as he aims his Smith & Wesson Model 500 at the Chiropterans that are in front of him. "They're multiplying!" Lewis replied as he and the rest of our heroes stand their ground.

At the United Kingdom Military Airbase, in night time, the screen moves to the left to show a military airbus from the U.S. military having its massive air stairs opened and two U.K. grayish-green military vans around its tail, with five other British Officers, who look like the five other British Officers from the real Blood+, seven other London police officers, who look like the seven other London police officers from the real Blood+, a British Lieutenant, who looks like the British Lieutenant from the real Blood+ and a six British Officer, who looks like the six British Officer from the real Blood+, are saluting Van and all three Corpse Corps, hoping they'll take care of the Chiroptera Disease problem before it spreads, with Van next to the Corpse Corpse on the left. "Okay everyone, it's time for your big moment!" Van said as he grins. Next to the other five British Officers on the left, Amshel, who is in his regular attire, and James are discussing their successful progress and what to do next. "So far, Amshel. Everything is unfolding according to plan. We've confirmed that a new military unit in the special forces division will be established within three months." James said as he looks up at a clueless Van with the Corpse Corps. "I understand the Delta Project is proceeding smoothly as well. You _NEVER_ make a mistake, James. Another Job well done." Amshel replied as he too looks up at a clueless Van with the Corpse Corps until the latters leave the military airbus via going down its staircase, with the rest of the British forces still saluting them, but little did they all know, an unnoticed Karman and Lulu, with their hoods on, standing on top of a security lightning pole, are spying on the three villains' operations so they can warn the other Schiff about the upcoming threat known as the Corpse Corps.


End file.
